Alphonse Has Feelings Too
by konfessor2u
Summary: A more omniscient view of FMA:Brotherhood episode 5 and 6 and beyond (the way it is in my head). Hehe! Rating will change later. Elricest!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a deeper look into FMA brotherhood Episode 5 from Al's POV. FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

He couldn't feel the rain, although he knew it was falling. He could see it. Tiny spheres of water crashing down to the ground in tumultuous chaos, splashing in the nearby puddle. He could hear it. Oh, could he hear it. The incessant pinging of the droplets on his armor body was almost unbearable. A cruel reminder that what he couldn't feel was in fact there anyway. At the same time he thought the rain made a peaceful yet serious drone on the pavement as he listened to his brother speak.

Alphonse watched the rain soak his brother's hair and clothes. Edward's normally perfect bangs were pasted to his forehead and pieces of his golden hair strayed from the tie defiantly. Al was thankful that he could see even if he could not physically feel anything. A person as beautiful and intelligent as his brother deserved to be admired and Al admired Ed in every sense of the word.

Ed was quietly admitting to his little brother that the two of them knew nothing about how the world worked, how the world flowed; they thought they had it right. After all that Teacher had imparted to them about life and death, they still tried to reverse that flow when they attempted to bring their mother back. Ed felt guilty and ashamed for being so weak and naïve back then, and was defeated to say aloud that he wished he could try again for Nina's sake.

Ed always felt guilty about what happened. He was sure in his mind that Al hated him for that day, for destroying his body and subjecting him to his very own metal prison. He would do anything for his brother if it meant that he could one day be forgiven for allowing Al's body to be destroyed.

Al also felt ashamed of their past and felt especially overwhelmed by the road ahead to find the Philosopher's stone. He never blamed Ed for anything that had happened. Ed lost his arm to the gate in order to attach Al's soul to the armor. He was sure that Ed would do that again or more if necessary, and he loved his brother for it, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. When they locate it, the Philosopher's stone would allow them to get their bodies back without the law of equivalent exchange and they will finally be able to live a normal life.

Alphonse wanted his body back more than anything and he knew he was damn lucky to even be here in this 'tin-can' excuse of a body. The only reason he is alive is because of Edward, yet another reason for Al to love his older brother. He let out a small sigh as he continued to listen to Ed all the while his mind tried to filter out the panging of the rain against his helmet. This rain and this conversation were indeed depressing.


	2. Chapter 2

**During FMA:B Episode 6 (the way it is in my world, in my head). FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Al looked away when Winry and Granny Pinako attached Ed's new automail leg and arm at the same time. He hated to see Ed in pain and this apparently was the worst pain ever. Ed grunted when they slid the automail limbs into the ports on his body and the effort of not screaming left him panting with sweat dripping down his temple. Al peaked around at his older brother and Ed gave him a sheepish grin.

Ed shifted his body around, stretching and moving to get used to the feel of the new prosthetics. If Alphonse had a jaw, it would've dropped to the ground when he saw Ed stretch his hamstring muscles with his leg extended out in front of him, foot high up on the wall. Al had known Ed was flexible but every time he actually saw it himself he was astounded, this time no less. A small groan came from the suit of armor when Al thought of the possible applications of said flexibility. _No, I can't think of him that way. It isn't right. Why can't I just love him as a brother? _Al tried to reason with himself.

Ignoring Winry's speech about not ruining the new automail, something about it not being as strong, Edward dashed to Al's side already gathering the pieces of armor they had collected from the street when the man with the scar attacked them. Al wished he could smile at his brother to let him know how excited he was to see him whole again. He also wished he could feel his brother's hands on his shoulder and helmet as he steadied him against the wall.

"Okay Al, it's your turn," Ed proclaimed clapping his one flesh hand to the new automail one. Al sighed quietly at the sight of Ed at working with alchemy. His eyes bright with knowledge and mouth twisted in concentration, Ed was most beautiful when performing alchemy, Al thought. As Ed laid his hands down on Al's armor to complete the transmutation, Al squealed at the feeling. The feeling? The energy of Edward's alchemy buzzed around him and surged through his body. Not his body_,_ the armor, but the original Al, his real body. It felt like a tickle, or what he remembered tickles to feel like. It was over in less than a second and when he looked down, the gaping hole in his side was fixed and his leg and arm attached. Alphonse stood shakily as he gazed at his own gloved armor hands. _How did I feel that? It felt so real and it was like I was feeling it in an actual body. But I'm still only armor._

Al was pulled from his thoughts when Ed asked him if he wanted to try out the repaired armor and spar. Of course Al said yes because this is what they always did. Al chuckled to himself thinking that he could use sparring with his other brother just as an excuse to touch him.

Although the feeling from the alchemy was gone, the memory of it remained and it made a huge impact on Al. It was the only thing on his mind as he watched Edward sleep. Ed had a habit of sleeping with his tummy out and Al made no attempt to pull the shirt down. Instead he smiled at how perfect his brother was and that he was able to actually _feel_ something today, that feeling caused by Ed.


End file.
